Martrio!
by Kaitylyn
Summary: REWRITTIN! So basically Ron loves Hermione, and Hermione loves Ron. But they go back in time along with Harry. Still with me here? Well somebody, cough, Sirius, cough, gets in the way of things. Or does he speed them up? If you didn't get that I don't bla
1. Chapter 1: Rewind!

**So what happens when Harry Ron and Hermione go back to the marauders era? Now keep in mind Hermione loves Ron and he loves her back... so as long as they're together they're happy -cough- Laugh Laugh whatever, so what could go wrong...? Sirius Lee black  
/P.S This takes place sometime in fifth year.**

**---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ----- ---- ----- ---- ----- -----**

"So we add two drops of thestrial blood?" said Ron looking at the black board.

"No, Ron, we add four drops of armadillo vile. Sometimes I wonder if you may any attention at all to the instructions." sad Hermione taking the beaker away from him.

Ron tried to grab the beaker back and ended up knocking over a flask of unknown content, which exploded upon the contact with the floor.

"I'll take that before you blow something off you might like to have later." said Harry, snatching the beaker from Ron.

Harry added the required amount of armadillo vile, then looked around.

Hermione handed him the Screwt talons.

"Thanks" Harry replied placing several into the cauldron.

"Ron can you stir this?" asked Hermione, motioning to the now boiling cauldron.

"Sure." Ron said picking up a metal staff.

Harry took the metal one from Ron and handed him an oak staff instead.

Ron took this and started to stir, only to be interrupted by Hermione,who guided his hand so he was stirring it counterclockwise, instead of clockwise, like he was doing before.

"Why do we have to do such ruddy potions!" Ron scoffed. "Its not like I'd ever want to put this on my face if I got shingles."

Hermione rolled her eyes and added essence of Coconut.

Professor Snape came over to the table, "Because Weasley, this may be on your N.E.W.Ts." Snape sneered and walked away.

"Hermione, Whats that?" asked Harry pointing to her neck, where a long golden chain complete with an hourglass had escaped from the neck of her blouse.

"Oh, I told you at the start of term, I need it to work on my extra classes at the ministry." stated Hermione, adding a teaspoon of mummie powder.

"Yeah, I knew that..." said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Harry agreed.

The bell rang.

"End of class, thank merlin." moaned Ron.

"I would like a sample of everyones work on my desk." hissed Snape, obviously in one of his overly foul moods.

Hermione reached over the potion to get a vial.

Malfoy, who had been whispering something to Blais and Crabb, leered over and biffed something into the potion

"Bloody bouncing ferret!" yelled Ron angrily.

Harry stood up to give chase but stopped and turned to Hermione, she was still leaning over the potion, her time turner caught on something on the other side of the now furiously bubbling cauldron.

"Here." Ron said also leaning over to unhook the chain.

Then the cauldron gave a small explosion and Hermione pulled back shrieking, the chain falling apart into the boiling lime liquid.

Ron withdrew his arm and after they were all sure no harm was done, Harry Ron and Hermione looked into the now glass still cauldron.

there was a great hissing noise and purple smoke started to rush from the cauldron.

They could just make out Snape yelling, "20 Points from Gryffindor!" when all that noise stopped, and all that was heard was the great sizzling and hissing, the smoke like substance engulfed them. Then of course they heard each other coughing as they stumbled blindly towards where they hoped the door would be.

Harry was first to emerge from the classroom, nobody was there.

"Snape must of think we'd snuffed it in there and decided to run like a bat out of Hell so he didn't get blamed." Ron scoffed helping Hermione find her way through the fog.

"You doing think they're still in there, do you?" asked Hermione worriedly, in between coughs.

"You Ok Mione?" Harry asked

"Fi-cough-Fine." She replied.

"Sure?" Ron asked

"Yes I'm sure" Hermione snapped, although she was still gagging slightly

"Right, Lets go, we're gonna be late for charms." said Harry, taking a few steps forward. He was hoping to avoid an argument between Ron and Hermione. Lately they had been fighting like cats and dogs; Ron had guessed it was because Hermione was PMSing.

"Right." said Ron, following Harry.

They set off through the dungeons, up into the entrance way, and met Dumbledore on the stairway.

"Mr. Potter? Where are you off to so quickly?" He asked, sounding surprisingly chipper. He looked from Harry to the other two, and the pleasant smile on his elderly face faded into a frown.

"I offer my apologies, but whom are you?" He asked , looking mildly concerned.

Ron looked slightly offended, and Hermione hurt.

"I'm Ron Weasley, this is Hermione ... Granger" Ron said motioning to Hermione.

"Weasley, Granger..." said Dumbledore, although it sounded like he was talking more to himself than to them.

"Oh, I think you should follow me to my office please Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and..." Dumbledore met Harry's eyes

"You to." he said to Harry.

Although finding this a bit of a strange request, the trio followed him up the stone steps.

Harry kept a firm hold on his wand which was hidden in the folds of his plain black robes. Just encase this wasn't actually the real Albus Dumbledore. After all Harry wasn't the most popular around powerful people; Fudge, Voldemort, and Umbridge for example.

Hermione was frightened, and held back so she was walking beside Ron.

"Why doesn't he remember us?" Ron whispered to her.

"I don't know Ron, honestly, why would I?" said Hermione, trying to sound agitated.

On the way up she really did begin to feel agitated however, with all the strange looks she was getting from students. Students which she didn't recognise. Hmmmm.

Ron noticed none of them looked familiar too, except for one red headed girl surrounded by a posse of giggling teenagers. He was sure he had seen her somewhere before.

Once at the office, Dumbledore stated plainly.

"Sugar Squares"

And walked up.

He pushed open the heavy wooden doors, and they followed him in. The office looked pretty much the same as usual, except that is it looked slightly more empty than normal.

"I think I need to have a talk with myself." He muttered.

"Pardon, Sir?" asked Hermione, obviously confused.

Dumbledore said nothing, but sat down at his desk and motioned for the others to sit in the three sturdy chairs that had apparently appeared out of nowhere.

In the background, Fox was cooing curiously. Something definitely wasn't right.

----- ----- ------ ----- ------ ------ ------ ---- ------ ------ ---

**So, I've rewritten this chapter now, as I plan to do with the rest of them too. I fixed even MORE grammar problems, big shocker there, eh? lol. I think I'm a little better down though, hopefully. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

xx 

**Much l0ve,**

KatrinaLee


	2. Chapter 2: What the bloody hell?

----- ------ Dumbledores Office ------ -------

The trio sat there, pretty much confused out of their minds. Harry was chewing on his lip, and wondering what exactly was happening. Mostly the same with Ron, with the exception Ron was about the color of a radish. Hermione on the other hand, was trying to piece together what exactly had happened, and why it was happening.

Dumbledore pulled an odd instrument out of his desk drawer. It appeared to be a mirror-type object, with the exception that it was covered in a sort of lilac film that was hovering a few cemeteries away from the surface. Dumbledore placed the object on his desk and peered at them all.

"What year is it may I ask?" said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his fatherly blue eyes that made it seem that he was in on some sort of joke that no one else was aware of.

"2005" answered Hermione, brows furrowed.

Dumledore nodded. "And the date?" he asked.

"Fourth of November, but if you don't mind would you please explain to me whats going on?" said Hermione.

"November the fourth, year two thousand and fifth." He said looking into the devise.

There was a loud low note, like a hum.

Then...

Dumbledores reflection appeared in the invention, but there was something slightly odd about it. More familiar maybe. Was it possible this was an imposter, and the real Dumbledoor was trapped in this mirror-thing? Harry wondered.

Hermione's brows were furrowed in concentration, like she was on the brink of some great discovery. Harry was growing angry that he had not yet been informed on whats happening, while Ron was looking just plain confused.

"Hello Albus." Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

To everyones surprise it spoke back!

"Hello Albus." replied the reflection.

"Have you by any chance lost three students?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." The reflection said.

"Harry Potter"

"Hemione Granger"

"Ronald Weasley"

"Well, not need to worry, they are safe right here." said Dumbledore, still not looking away from the strange mirror devise.

"How will we get them back?" Dumbledore asked his reflection.

"I am unaware." The reflection replied.

"How did they get there, all I am aware of is that our potions master came running when he found a smoke that seemed to have devoured them."

"Would you care to explain?" asked Dumbledore, turning his focus to the three bewildered students across the desk from him.

"I will." said Harry quickly, glancing at Hermione who had tear tracks all down her cheeks.

"Hello Harry!" The reflection of Albus Dumbledore said wearily.

"Hi." said Harry awkwardly, leaning over the desk.

"Now, would you care to tell me how on earth it is you got there, as so we can find away to get you back?" asked future Dumbledore.

"Well, where in potions working on a cure for-  
"shingles." Hermione interrupted.

-and Malfoy chucked something in our cauldron, then this purple stuff came out, then we were here!" said Harry, finally piecing together what had happened.

"Yes, Yes, I see, Is someone crying in the background Harry?" asked future Dumbledore,concerned.

"Hermione." said Harry, glancing back at her again. She had her face buried in her hands now, and Ron was petting her shoulder awkwardly, as if it would help.

"Tell her and Ron not to worry, we will have our potions master and Popey work out an antidote to bring you back."

"Well, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" said Ron, if possible even more red in the ears than before, at having a sobbing Hermione on his hands.

"I will assume since this year you will be taking your O.W.Ls, you will continue your studies for the time being."said future Dumbledore.

At this Hermione gave an extra little snuffle.

"Oh, I am sorry, but this may take some time, so I suggest you have a fun time in the year 1975. But I do advise you not to reveal anything about the future, this is very important, do you all understand?"

Harry looked over at the other two who nodded

"Yes."

"Good."

"My past self will get you everything you need." said Dumbledore assuringly. "I hope we will be in touch soon, but I must inform everyone, they are all quite worried." said future Dumbledore as a farewell, then the mirror only showed Harry his own reflection.

"You will need a cover story." said Dumbledore, placing the instrument back in the desk drawer.

"Pardon?" Hermione chocked looking up.

"Well, you cannot tell all the students that you simply fell into this time from the future." said Dumbledore, laughing slightly.

"I don't see how this is so bloody funny!" Harry snapped, then, instantly regretted it. After all, if he was in a different situation this would be really hilarious. Then for a second he remembered how hysterical Malfoy must be laughing right now. Ferret.

Dumbledore continued to smile while Hermione gave Harry dirty looks, very dirty looks.

"Shall we say you transfered from... Bauxbeutons?" said Dumbledore, nibbling a sweet, then offering them to everyone else in his presence.

Ron nodded, and reached in the tin, coming back out with a handful of brightly wrapped candies. Now he was back in territory he knew. Sugar.

"You have some robes, but I shall get you some more, along with school books, a few galleons and such... Mmm ...and I am sure I will get back to me on what your timetables are, soon enough."

"What house were you all in may I ask?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Gryffindor" said Harry with a sigh.

"Yes, and my apologies Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, but we already have Gryffindor prefects.

Hermione nodded and took off her pin, soon followed by Ron, who tucked his neatly in his pocket.

"I suggest you get off to your common room then, the password is Oceanography, and you can all start classes tomorrow, I trust I will have had the courtesy to get back to myself by then.. .good day." Dumbledore said nodding which meant they were excused.

They left his office in silence, the situation sinking in.

"We're going to get home, aren't we?" asked Ron.

"Of course we are." Hermione snapped, her hands reaching up to where her time turner one sat. She gasped.

"My time turners gone!" she exclaimed, stopping mid-step.

"That must be why we went back in..." Harry trailed off as a few curious first years passed.

"I have to go back and tell him what happened." she said. "Go ahead, I'll meet you in a few."

Neither men moved until Hermione had disappeared from sight. Then, they turned and began slowly walking up to the seventh floor, taking the usual shortcuts along the way.

"What year did Dumbledore say this was?" asked Ron as they neared the fat lady.

Harry shrugged, not really paying attention to what his friend was saying.

"Oceanography." Ron muttered.

Before they got to climb inside, there was a loud cracking noise, which distracted them. Two boys came scampering around the corner, red in the face and obviously out of breath.

"RUN!" the taller of the men gasped.

Harry and Ron followed suit, as an angry, younger Filch chased them clear round the seventh floor were the disappeared into a hidden wall.

"That was close." one of the boys said.

"Lumos." whispered Harry, shining light around the small corridor they had disappeared into.

"New eh?" said the one, with dark brown hair and gray eyes ( may I just add here that he was incredibly h0t!)

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black, or Padfoot." He said, nodding at the two.

"And I'm James Potter." said the other, who had untidy black hair and big, hazel eyes. He nodded at them as well.

"I'm Harry." gasped -well- Harry.

"Wow, you two look allot alike , you must be related!" Sirius said looking at them.

Ron laughed and Harry gave him a good kick in the knee.

"I'm Ron Weasley." he said while holding his injured leg.

"Well, what house are you all in, or have you been sorted yet?" James asked.

"We're in Gryffindor." said Ron, nudging Harry in the side.

"brilliant, where did you all come from then?" Sirius asked folding his arms.

"Beuxbeautans" answered Ron again, getting quite sick of Harry's silence.

"Hmm."

"Well, I'll show you to your common room then" said Sirius pleasantly.

James and Sirius filed out, and Ron had to give Harry a good shove to get him going after them.

Harry was just amazed at the idea of meeting his parents, talking to them, seeing them! And if his dad was here, so was his mom! Both his parents! And Sirius, too. And Remus. And ... PETER! Peter was here! Peter, the one who had slaughtered his family!

They came to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Oceanography." Sirius said bravely.

"Indeed."

They entered, the common room to find it the same as before pretty much, which Ron was grateful for anyways. Some things you just didn't want different, and the common room was definitely one of those things.

"What year you in?" asked James casually, shooting Harry strange looks.

"fifth." replied Ron, as Harry was still being all noiseless.

"Well then, so are we! Common, lets get you settled in then." said Sirius, clapping his hands together.

Ron grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him upstairs behind them.

------ ------- ------ -------- ------- ------ ------ -------

**Alright, so another chapter rewritten. And just for a bit of a warning, I'm adding more chapters too, so it might take a little while to sort it all out. Don't worry, shouldn't take too long.**

**Please review and tell me if you like it:)**

xx

**  
Much l0ve,**

**  
KatrinaLee**


	3. Chapter 3: Moony and wormtail

------ ------ Gryffinder common room ------ -------

"So Beuxbatons.. how come you transfered to Hogwarts?" James Potter asked.

"Our parents thought we were getting into too much trouble..." said Harry gloomily, the situation still sinking in.

"Oh year, is that right... well you've found the right people were always getting into trouble here." said James.

"Yeah that nasty old coot that you saw chasing after us is the caretaker... Filch, by the way." Sirius added.

Just then, the portrait swung open again and in walked Hermione. She looked like she must've stopped by one of the bathrooms on the way and cleaned herself up a bit, because her hair was now up in a ponytail, and her face was free of all tear marks.

Sirius let out a low whistle at the sight of her. "Wow, is she pretty." he said.

Harry smiled a bit for the first time that night. "Yeah, that Hermione." he said, waving her over.

"Hello." said Hermione in fake cheerfulness.

"James."

"Sirius."

Both guys reached over at the same time, Sirius' hand reaching Hermione's first.

She looked stunned for only a second, then put back up her facade and replied pleasantly.

"Yes, my name is Hermione Smith." she lied.

Harry was opened his mouth slightly, but she silenced him with a good hard glare.

"Well Hermione, I'm glad to say you have arrived at Hogwarts at the perfect time. You see, tomorrow is Hogsmead weekend, and I would much enjoy if you accompanied me. You know, so I could show you around and ...so forth."

Ron looked furious!

"Well, that does sound nice, but if you don't mind I'd like to go with my friends." she said motioning to the other two.

"Oh, fair. Well how about tonight then, all of you, were planning our annual soaping of the Slytherins." Sirius explained.

"Sure." Harry said stupidly.

"Then its settled, how about you come meet the rest of us and you all can run over the plans with us."

"Thats sounds great James..." Hermione started "No please, call me Prongs." James interrupted.

"Oh, Ok James but..." Hermione was once again interrupted, but not by Potter Sr., it was Harry "That does sound great" Harry said.

Hermione saw his enthusiasm and backed off.

"So, please follow me." James said standing up and walking to the portrait hole, from which they had only come through a mere ten minutes ago.

Through the big widows, they could all see it was beginning to get dark out, as the first few stars shimmered into view.

As they where walking, Hermione pulled Harry back a few feet away from the others. Standing on her tip toes, she whispered to him.

"Did either of you tell them your last names?"

"Um, Ron did I think." Harry replied quietly.

"Oh, well. I still think you should choose a different last name to go under while were here. Just so we don't raise suspicion." said Hermione.

"Alright, how about _Smith?" _

Hermione clicked her tongue at him.

"What about Dursley?" Harry spat out the name in disgust.

"No." said Hermione. "Your aunt and uncle might already be dating, you don't want to raise suspicions."

"Well what should I use then?" said Harry, who was now walking with a slump so that Hermione wasn't falling all over the place trying to walk on her toes.

"Carey?" suggested Hermione.

"Harry Carey?" asked Harry, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, never mind." said Hermione getting irritated. "You think of something then."

"The feast ought to be starting soon." James called back to them as they went down to the second floor, then turned sharply into an old classroom.

There were two other boys in the classroom, one tall and rather skinny with sandy colored hair and a light scar across his face, and a short rather stout boy with mousy hair and large teeth.

"This is Wormtail..." Peter waved "And Moony." Remus looked up and nodded.

"Guys this is Hermione Smith, Ronald Weasley, and Harry." said Sirius.

"Nice to meet you." Remus said standing up.

"Where are you from? What year are you in?And your house ? Have you been sorted yet?t" asked Peter excitedly.

"Sorry, he gets exited easily, Womtail calm down before you wet yourself." Sirius instructed.

Peter blushed and sat back down

Hermione could see Harry tensing, his fists clenched. 'Oh God.' she thought.

Just in time, she dove for him and pulled him out into the hall. Difficultly.

Then she grabbed his ear. It was a lot easier.

"Not the ear, Hermione, OUCH!" Harry said now rubbing his red ear.

"Sorry." said Hermione apologetically.

"Mufflato" said Harry, pointing his want towards the open doorway.

"Now, Harry this isn't The Pettigrew you knew, this is Peter, or, wormtail, we have to keep our cover.

'the hell we do!' harry thought bitterly. "Why should I not go in there and murder him right now, the way he betrayed my parents!" Harry spat.

"Because, then you'll blow our cover you git!" Hermione said angrily.

"Did you just call me a git?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did, I've been spending far too much time with Ron, now pull it together Harry." said Hermione firmly.

"Fine" Harry said bitterly.

They re-entered the room.

"Sorry."said Harry. "For leaving like that."

"Thats fine." Remus said.

Sirius motioned for them to join them at the table. Harry took a seat next to James, then Hermione, then Ron on the other side.

"So, Hermione, I know you want to explore Hogwarts with your friends a bit, but I was wondering, If your not too busy if you wanted to ditch them and go down to the lake with me for bit?" asked Sirius,raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe, some other time, thanks." Hermione said blushing, then she looked over at Ron, who was apparently talking about brooms, or something else she didn't want to know about.

"Actually, I think I'm going to walk around the castle by my self for a bit, you know explore." Hermione said, getting up from her comfy-ish chair.

"Be careful." Sirius said looking at her.

"Sure." she said, leaving. For some reason she just didn't want to be any where near any of them right now. And when Sirius had hit on her, none of them had done ANYTHING! Not even Ron! He broke a gasket in his brain when she simply wrote to Victor, and now Sirius-the-female-slayer was hitting on her and he didn't even bat an eyelash!

Back in the classroom, the boys continued to talk...

"You know my cousin, she knew an Arther Weasley, any relation?"Sirius asked.

"Yes, he my..." Harry had just elbowed Ron in the side "Well, wait did you say Arther? no, no Its Andy, Andy Weasley hes my dad." Ron made a quick save.

"Oh, I see" said Remus.

"Yeah." muttered Harry.

"Say, neither of you are..." said Sirius, leaning across the table and waggling a finger at them.

"Huh?" asked Ron dumbly.

"You know, going out with Hermione." Sirius explained.

"Oh!" gasped Ron. "No, why?"

"She is definitely something." said Sirius smiling.

Remus rolled his eyes. "If you value your friend at all, don't let her go out with this Neanderthal."

"Yeah." piped Peter. "Hes already gone out with most of the girls in school.

Sirius shot Wormtail a very dirty look, then turned back to his new found friends.

"Not true." he growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OK / THAT IS A SHORT CHAPTER / IN THE CHAPTERS THAT FOLLOW IT WILL BE TOLD FROM THE TRIO'S POINT OF VIEW. KK THAT IS ALL / MUCH LOVE KATRINA LEE


	4. Chapter 4: soaked

------ ------ Hermione's P.O.V ------ ------

Hermione scurried through the hallways. She was trying to calm her nerves, she didn't know how Harry and Ron did it!Maybe its all the stress tonic Madam Pomphrey had given them over the years. No, that couldn't be right, because she had had almost as much as them, possibly more.

Hermione pulled her Gryffindor robe closely around her as she walked through the cold corridors, there was hardly anyone there, and she could notice the feint scent of food drifting up from either the Great Hall or the kitchens, she couldn't decide which.

She hadn't noticed she had already made her way to the entrance hall.

_' Mm, whens the last time I ate...' _

_'maybe I should go get Ron and Harry and go get some food.' _

_'I haven't eaten since diner yesterday.' _

Hermione turned but didn't get to walk far, before she was greeted by a fiery red head.

At first glance Hermione might have said it was Ginny from behind, but the hair was too dark of red and this girl looked far different, no freckles for one thing.

The red head danced over and held out her hand,

"Hey, I'm Lily Evens, you must be the new Gryffindor girl I've heard so much about." she said.

'_Oh God, I'm trapped in the past, meeting my best friends mom, and how could she have heard? sometimes I wonder just how word spreads so fast in this school.' _

"Hi, I'm Hermione." Hermione said shaking Lily's hand.

"You must be starving, here you can sit with me." said Lily kindly, guiding them into the Great Hall.

"So, What year are you in Hermione?" asked Lily, taking a seat.

"I'm in my fifth year here." replied Hermione.

"Wow, me to." Lily replied.

"I'm going out with James Potter, have you met him yet?" Lily asked, piling some food onto her plate.

"Yes, I did, I met him and -cough- Padfoot and worm something or other, and a Moony." said Hermione, filling her plate.

_'glad I took those acting classes' _

"Oh, yeah, those stupid nicknames." Lily laughed.

The girls ate supper and then just as 'pudding' was being served, Hermione saw a boy sneaking around out of the corner of her eye.

It was Wormtail.

"What are they doing do you think?" Lily asked looking as well.

_'I bet they don't want me to tell anybody.' _

Hermione shrugged.

After a minute of two of them all not being seen, there was a loud splash.

Everyone looked around at the Slytherin tables, they were soaked!

Hermione started to giggle, but Lily just looked fed up.

"That would be James and the rest of the Marauders doing!" she said.

"Oh, and I'm sure Ron and Harry are in on it to." added Hermione, frowning as the Slytherins started shouting rude words all around.

"Harry, the one who looks a lot like James?" Lily asked, now smiling.

"Yeah, and Ron, Ron Weasley, Red hair freckles, tall, really hot." Hermione said the last part without even thinking, and after it was out she mentally slapped herself. _'idiot, idiot,idiot!'_

"Oh." Lily said looking at Hermione

"But don't tell anybody I think so Ok?"

"No prob." Lily agreed.

The Slytherins were all cussing and spitting and soon there was a fight.

_'Oh God, thats Harry!' 'I have to go help him. ..wait, thats James, not Harry' _

Hermione sighed.

Lily was watching to.

_'Is that Ron?'_ Hermione stood up to get a better view and found everybody else was to.

Hermione started to weave through the crowd towards Ron and Harry, who were talking to a group of Slytherins, and not so nicely may I add.

_'Oh no!'_

Before Hermione could get there, Ron had hauled off and punched one of the Slytherins!

----- ------ Ron's P.O.V ------ ------

"Ok, plans all settled then, Just one last thing, nobody can know, mosty my girlfriend. Shes a fiery redhead, really gorgeous, really smart, really nice, really murderous if I get into too much trouble." James finished.

"So were clear?" Sirius asked.

there was nods of agreement.

_'Where is Hermione, what did Sirius mean by 'be careful' why the hell should she be careful, and further more, what does Black want with her?'_ Ron thought to himself.

they hurried down the corridors until they came to the Great Hall.

the smell of supper drifted to Ron's nose, and more importantly his stomach.

_'wow, when did I get so hungry?' _

_'theres Hermione, and... Harry's mom. good shes safe. Hermione that is. ' _

"What you thinking about?" Harry asked leaning over to Ron.

"Herrr... Food." said Ron quickly.

"Ok." said Harry, obviously not believing him.

_'He is so obviously thrilled that he gets to meet his parents again.' _

"Three..." Sirius had started to count down. Remus holding his wand aloft, same as Harry, James, Sirius, Peter and 'oh.' Ron gasped holding his wand up as well.

"Two..." Sirius continued.

_' I cant wait to get those bloody bouncing ferrets!' _

_'dammit, "Mayfoy" he wont be here' _Ron said Malfoy out loud.

"Oh, you know that git?" James asked, Ron was taken aback until.

"One..."

Ron muttered the spell and the rope that was enchanted for him was pulled as with everybody else's.

water splashed down on the Slytherins in one great wave! _Wet, _bouncing ferrets.

_'Is that Malfoy? Wait, how would ha have gotten here?Maybe he got sucked in to? ' _

_'Wait, its no DRACO Malfoy, its Malfoy! The other Malfoy!' Ron gasped. _

Soon enough the Slytherins rounded on them..

Ron saw Hermione stand up.

_'Oh, Merlin, I hope she stays out of this.' _

Then a big Slithering pounced on Harry, no it was James. Sirius soon followed and they made a very painful looking fist fight.

"Shit!" Remus swore, dodging a Slytherin that had pounced at him as well.

Soon, Malfoy Sr. came to Ron.

He was staring at Hermione who was weaving her way through the crowd. So much for her staying out of this.

A lot of hate just swelled up in Ron.

"Is that your filthy little Mudblood? Needs to come protects you does she?" Malfoy Sr. sneered.

_'thats it' _

Smuck!

There was a sickening crack as Ron's fist made contact with Malfoy's nose and mouth.

He was on the floor.

Almost immediately a horde of What looked like gorillas in Black and Green Slytherin robes tackled him.

_'Holy mother of Merlin!'_ Ron thought as his head hit the hard stone floor of the Great Hall, that was all there was before it went dark...

------ ------ Hospital Wing ----- -------

Ron awoke to almost identical voices. It was like waking up with Fred and George in your room planning something horrible, except these people where obviously not the twins. More likely father and son. James and Harry, if you didn't get it.

"So, First day here and I land you in the Hospital wing, Sorry mate" James was saying

"No, I had a great time, and my nose isn't crooked anymore so no harm done really." said Harry.

Ron looked to his other side, feeling a slight pressure on the cot, and his arm.

He looked over.

"Hermione?" Ron thought out loud.

"hmmm?" she stirred awake.

She was sitting in a chair beside Ron's cot, laying her top half on the cot, and his arm, and her arm was laying on his chest...! EXPLANATION POINT!

Hermione blinked and then she noticed her position and sat bolt upright.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off." she said, blushing.

"Thats fine." Ron said his voice high.

By now he had caught the attention of his partners in crime, and James started whispering something to Harry.

Harry nodded, and then went back to talking with James.

"What happened?" Ron asked sitting up, a pain shooting through his head.

"A couple of ape like students tackled you..." said Hermione simply, picking up the knitting needles and yarn she had apparently left on the bedside table.

"Harry got his nose, um, twisted you could say, and something about a rib being cracked. James-er- prongs got a broken arm, rib, couple of fingers and toes... Rem.. er... Moony got a bad kick to his stomach, that did him in for a bit, then Wormtail (Hermione cringed) he ran for it, and Sirius, he took on two Slytherins and beat them really well, he only got a bruise or two, and you, well, I guess they wanted to have a look at you for a few days, you know, you hit your head really hard." said Hermione.

"Oh."

_'bright Ron... 'oh' I bet your intellect really amazed her you dumb ass!' _

"Why did you punch that Slytherin?" Hermione scolded, beginning to knit what he could only imagine was another elf hat.

"Oh, that was -er- nothing." Ron lied.

_'Mum always said I was the stupidest dumb person she ever knew...' _Ron thought bitterly.

"Oh, Ron. Why would you go punching some guy over nothing! And he beat you pretty good to!"

"I suppose.." Ron said, he was thinking about how she said Sirius only got a Bruise, andtook on two Slytherins...

"Grr"

"Ron, did you just growl at me?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Um... No."

"Oh, Ok, I just thought... never mind, so how do you feel?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine... How long were you here?" Ron asked.

_'I wonder if she stayed with me all night...' _

_'not a chance, she probably talked to Harry and James and the rest of them...' _

_'but she does look pretty tired.'_

_'but maybe thats because she was up with... Oh bloody Hell, she wouldn't go with Sirius when I'm dying!' _Ron thought, over exaggerating.

"I stayed here, of course I talked to Harry a bit to o, but, I didn't want to leave, I was... well too worried." Hermione confessed.

"Oh..." Ron blushed

_'awesome, she loved me she loves me!'_ Ron kept saying over and over again in his mind.

"My head hurts." Ron stated.

"Oh , want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked worried.

"No, It doesn't hurt that bad, you should get some sleep."

"I suppose." Hermione said.

"Bring another cot over here a bit and sleep for a while."

"Ok." Hermione said, looking pleased about something.

She pulled over a cot and laid down a few feet beside him, her back turned to him. After a few minutes, he was pretty sure she had fallen asleep.

_'now who will I talk to..._' Ron thought

----- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------------

**KK THATS IT, CHAPTER... 4 I THINK/ IM SO PROUD, AS ALWAYS PLZ PLZ PLZ READ A REVIEW. AND HA, THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, MORE RON HERMIONE MOMENTZ TO COME I SWEAR. **

**MUCH LOVE**

**KatrinaLee**


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

Harry sat there on his cot thinking. He had drifted asleep after James did, or Dad, but sleep did not last long.

_'I never really noticed, I don't think I've ever called anybody Dad before'_

_'I should tell him and Lily, my mom, I should tell them, I'll tell them, I've got to, but not right now, Before I leave, because if I tell them now, they'll think Ive lost it, thats it I'll tell them right before I leave, but what if I don't leave, what if I'm stuck here forever!' _

Harry's frightening thoughts stopped as he felt warm arms hug him,

"What the –AEEEK!" He spun around.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were James, My boyfriend." said Lily, clearly in shock.

"Thats fine, Its OK." said Harry after his hyperventilation stopped.

"Oh, I'm just, I should have known, but I'm just, I so not know." Lily finished taking a big breath.

Harry smiled he couldn't help it.

All of this woke Lupin, er... Remus.

"What? Oh, hello Lily." He said kindly.

"Good morning Remus." said Lily, smiling again.

Lily sat at the end of Harry's bed.

All Harry could think of was that for the first time since he remembered hes had someone like mom-hug him,since Mrs. Weasley, or Hermione or something.

Harry tuned back into the conversation Lily was trying to have.

"So, When do you think you will all be able to get out of here?" she asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, I think thats what Madam Pomfrey said. Isn't it Harry?" Remus asked.

"No, she said that shed let us go today so we wouldn't miss our first Hogsmead weekend." Harry corrected.

"Oh, really, I must have been sleeping." Remus said tiredly.

"Yes, My friend, your going to have your 'furry little problem' to deal with soon aren't you Moony." laughed Sirius, coming into the Hospital wing.

_' He must mean Remus being a werewolf, I heard Remus tell me thats what they used to call it.' _Harry thought, remembering third year.

"Lily, Harry." He said bowing his head to each of them.

"Hey." Harry replied. He also noticed that Lily just rolled her eyes.

James stirred on the cot next to Harry's, it made Lily jump.

"I didn't see you there James." said Lily, grabbing at her heart.

"Mm, scare you do I _Evans." _James grinned as he put the emphasis on the last word.

"Funny." Lily said hitting him in the chest.

Then, Sirius jumped onto James cot, still carrying a small brown bag.

"Sure Lilz gets recognition, but me, your friend since the Hogwarts Express, me no I get nothing, I don't even get a freaking nod! I brought you something too, but no! Forget me!" He spazzed jokingly.

Sirius pretended to look hurt as he stared James down inches from his face.

"Good morning to you to." James said sarcastically

Sirius turned up his nose.

'_Now, I never would have pictured Sirius Black, the man who was framed for killing Peter Pettigrew, the one who would tell me story's about how cool he was in school, I would have NEVER expected him to act like that!' _Harry thought smiling.

"Consider yourself lucky Harry, if I hadn't taken a good look at you, it might be you cowering at the far edge of _your_ cot right now." said Sirius good naturedly, motioning to James, who had indeed squeezed to the corner of his cot.

With this Harry burst out laughing along with Lily and Remus.

Thats what woke Ron and Hermione.

"Whats all the bloody noise for!" said Ron, rolling over.

"Not much of a morning person are we?" Hermione said sitting up, she was fully clothed and there was no doubt in Harry's mind that she had been awake for hours.

"Hello lovely." Sirius said coming over to Hermione and taking an apple out of his brown bag.

"For the apple of my eye." Sirius said gracefully handing it to her.

At that Ron bolted upright and gave an angry glare to Sirius.

"Possessive." said Hermione, shooting Ron a glare.

"Just means more of a challenge." Sirius mumbled under his breath as he turned around.

"Where had Peter locked himself away at?" Remus asked taking the pear Sirius just handed him and biting it.

_' Peter, that filthy no good little rat.' _Harry thought silently, glad nobody could read his mind. His expression on the other hand.

"Anything wrong Harry?" Lily asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"No, my head just gave a painful twinge, thats all." Harry lied.

"You sure?" Lily asked looking worried.

"Stop mothering him Lily, hes a big boy." James said laughing.

Ron burst out laughing at this, earning him a sharp jab in the ribs from Hermione's elbow.

_' Maybe he figured it out, 'Mothering' 'big boy'_ Harry thought, but he couldn't help but smile slightly.

'T_hings haven't been this happy for a long time' _Harry thought, looking around at them all.

' _I wonder just how long it will take to get us back, maybe we wont get back, maybe we can stay here.' _Harry thought that would be great.

----- ------ ----- ----- ----- ----- --

The next few days passed well, and basically uneventful, besides planning brilliant pranks and dodging the Slytherins, they wanted payback really bad. Sadly they had been in the hospital wing for Hogsmead. Oh and Sirius had asked Hermione out numerous times, she refused all, but he swore not to give up, that she would be a 'challenge' to him.

---- -----Ron's P.O.V --- ----- -----

They were all walking down a fifth floor corridor, it was Tuesday, but now was a free period. The Marauders and the 'golden trio' were on their way back from Charms class to go do something exciting when...

( Cue the **dun dun dun** )

There was a loud crash from up ahead.

'_Well at least it wasn't any of us.' _Ron thought.

Ron had only seen Mrs. Norris moments ago, then they turned the corner.

On the wall, over a broken vase, were the words. "Marauders Forever!" In bright **Green** ink.

"Shit" James swore and he grabbed Peters sleeve to hurry him up.

They all took off at a run, Ron and Hermione were in the lead.

The others turned off, but Ron and Hermione didn't have enough time to go back and turn too, so they kept going straight.

Ron swore loudly.

_'I can hear bloody Filch catching up with us, hes in way better shape now then he is in my time.' _Ron thought.

Then he saw the fake wall.

He knew it in his time and luckily Filch didn't. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into the wall with him.

She went to say something but Ron shushed her.

Filches footsteps faded, but not long after they came back, pacing the wall.

Ron looked down.

_' Shes so close.'_

_'What is that nice smell?' _Ron thought, they were really squeezed in there and he could smell it, perfume that he had given her for her birthday.

"Your wearing the perfume I gave you!" Ron said, too loudly.

"Ron!" Hermione said putting a finger to her lips, but too late, Filch had started to feel the walls.

----- ------ Hermione's P.O.V ----- -----

_'Ron is really close'_

_'I'm for once thankful Ron and Harry were chased from Filch so much, otherwise, they wouldn't know about this.'_

_'I wonder were everybody else is.'_

_'Maybe what Lily said the other night in the girls dorms was true about Ron liking me.'_

_'He pulled me in here'_

_'Because we were running from Filch.'_

_'He punched a Slytherin for you.' _

_'And at the same time he didn't want you to know! You had to find out form Harry!'_

_'He also always argues with you.'_

_'Last year in potions, when we could smell the love potions, he said he could smell cinnamon, thats the perfume he got me, I've been wearing it none stop.'_

_'Maybe he likes another girl that smells like cinnamon!'_

_'I doubt it.'_

_'He goes for pretty girls.'_

_'I'm not that bad.'_

_'I'm not his type ether.'_

_'he smells like chocolate.'_

_'And he was always strangely jealous of Vicky-er- Victor.'_

_'Yes, but thats only because he was Ron's idol, and I went to that dance with him.'_

Hermione argued with herself for a while until Ron asked her if that was his perfume she was wearing.

Hermione tried to shush him but, too late, Filch was actually banging on the walls now!

They both heard him laugh.

There was something heavy, it sounded, being dragged across the stone floor.

Then they heard footsteps walking away.

"Thank Merlin." Ron said wigging to go out the door, only, he couldn't get through!

Ron swore loudly.

"Filch must've moved something in the way." gasped Hermione.

"No..." said Ron sarcastically.

"Well, great, now I'm stuck in here with you." He said.

_'Great bozo.' _

"No I didn't mean it the way it sounded..." but Ron was cut off.

"Its not a great joy being in a dark, small closet with you either Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

'_He can be such a git sometimes.' _she thought bitterly.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I was trying to explain, but then you had to go snap at me!" Ron said angrily.

'_Shit.' _Hermione thought, realization dawned on her far too late.

There was silence.

"Ron, move your leg a bit will you." Hermione asked trying to get a bit more comfortable

"Stop bossing me around!" Ron hollered.

Ron couldn't see, but tears had started to well up in Hermione's eyes.

"I hate you." she hissed.

------ ------ Ron's P.O.V ----- -------

"I hate you."she hissed, venom dripping from her words like that of a snakes.

'_Ouch.' _

Hermione had no idea how much those three words hurt him.

"Yeah well, I LOVE you." Ron didn't mean for it to be sarcastic, or out loud, but Hermione took it as in insult.

"You are such a -horrible- person!" she spat, her body shaking.

'_shit'_

"Yeah, and your great! You do know that the elves hate your sodding hats, do you? None of them will clean the common room anymore, cept for Dobby!"

"Yeah, right."

"And they probably think your a know it all just like everybody else does too!"

"Well at least I don't even slightly resemble a carrot!"

"No, because you prefer your muskrat good looks!" Ron scoffed.

"Well at least I'm not jealous of _your_ pen pal!"

"Oh, I think we all know he wasn't to be more than just your _pen pal._"

"Well, at least I can actually use a wand!"

"I can use a broom!"

"Not very well!"

------- ------ Harry's P.O.V ------ ------

"I hope Filch didn't find them." Peter whimpered.

"He didn't. He walked away and he didn't have any students with him. Also, hes a squib, so he couldn't have turned them into anything." Sirius said reassuringly.

"I know were they went!" said Harry, it finally hitting him.

-----3 Floors Later!-------

They all arrived, out of breath, at the corridor they lost Ron and Hermione at.

"This way." said Harry.

'_I know where they went.' _he thought.

Harry saw a cabinet blocking the fake wall.

He sighed.

"Flipendo." He said pointing his want at it.

The cabinet was knocked out of the way with a horrible scraping sound, and came to rest a few yards down the corridoor.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry called.

Hermione came out first.

"Thanks Harry." she said, in a tone that clearly said she had just had a fight.

Next Ron stepped out looking very red indeed.

Harry had a hunch of what had happened, but he didn't want to say anything. After all, if they weren't egged on, Harry doubted they would fight in front of Remus, and Sirius, and Harry's parents.

--- ----- ------ ------ --------- ------- ------- ------ ------

**Yet another chapter rewritten! Yay! Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Flames are even excepted I guess if you just PLEASE review. Please. Pretty please with sugar and cherries and all that :P**

**Much l0ve,**

**Katrina Lee.**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Sirius Damn Black

----- ------ Hermione's P.O.V ------ ------

_'So, were all just going to stand here then!'_

_'Well, I don't really care, because the second Ron goes to sleep tonight I'm going to jinx him something awful!'_

_'He can be such a horrible, nasty, hurtful, incredibly loyal, no! Not incredibly loyal! Incredibly impudent!'_

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to make some sort of comment, a house elf wearing what appeared to be a towel tied in a toga like fashion came scampering around the corner carrying three heavy looking sacks.

"Mr. Harry, Ms. Hermione, Mr. Ronald!" it squeaked.

_' That poor thing, the Dumbledore in this time doesn't even pay this house elf, this is unfair!' _Hermione raged.

"Yeah thats us." said Harry, stepping forward to greet the creature.

The house elf swayed under the heavy load looking at James and then to Harry again.

"Good Lord." the house elf squeaked.

He then handed the bag with Harry James written in green ink to Harry's father, the one with Ronald Bilious to Peter, and the one with Hermione Jane to, well, Hermione.

_'Poor creature,' _Hermione thought. _'only one out of three. Well no wonder the poor darling is kept up in that dreadful kitchen all day.'_

"I'm not Ron" squeaked Peter, sounding as if he rather wished that he was.

Peter handed the bag to Ron, who tore it open ruthlessly.

"School robes." moaned Ron.

James looked at Harry's bag.

"You middle name is James?" he asked.

_'god.' _Hermione thought.

"Yeah, named after my father." Harry said quickly.

Hermione shot him a warning glance.

"Interesting." said James.

"Well, lets go. I'm getting bored. Did Dumbledore give any of you any money?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." said Hermione, holding up a small velvet pouch that had come from the large bag.

Ron dug around in his for a moment and soon found a pouch like Hermione's.

Harry already had his in his hand.

"So, we'll need to get you to Hogsmead!" proclaimed Sirius in a very important sounding fashion.

"Finally, a bit of fun." He added.

"Maybe we shouldn't, if we got caught then we would be in a lot of trouble." Hermione tried to reason but Sirius had already grabbed her arm and took off running down the hall, the others following behind them.

"We should send James to go get Lilz, she can help you pick out clothes, and probably lend you some for today." said Sirius, showing no signs of slowing down.

"But we're going to have to skip class!" Hermione tried again.

"So?" Sirius asked looking back at her and tilting his head. He had such big, puppy dog eyes.

Hermione rolled her own brown ones, in an attempt to keep her very rule abiding reputation. Then, a thought hit her. She didn't have a reputation back here! She could be anybody she wanted, really. Oh well.

_'This might actually not be too bad, Lily and I did get along quite well, and I really need to get away from all these boys.' _

_'Didn't think I'd ever say that sentence.' _

They reached the common room and Sirius hollered the password.

"_oceanography" _

Sirius quite literally swooped Hermione off her feet, and flung them both through the portrait hole, and down onto the chesterfield beside a very agitated looking Lily.

"Hey Lilz, up for a trip to Hogsmeat?" Sirius asked, as Hermione tried to control her laughter.

"That sounds great."

"Hermione, what have you got there?" asked Lily.

_'What cologne was he wearing!'_

Hermione smiled over at her, and repositioned the bag on her lap.

"Some of my stuff, school robes, bit of money, copy's of my old grades and things I suppose." she said.

"Cool, so lets get you some muggle clothes and go to Hogsmead, shall we?" said Lily.

"What about us?" Ron asked the room in general.

"Well, I don't think you'll fit into any of my tang tops and skirts, sorry." said Lily,laughing.

The whole room burst out laughing, except for Ron.

And Hermione, who was having very disturbing mental images of Ron in a frilly little tank top and a mini skirt.

"Thats not what I meant." Ron tried to explain.

"I know, its just how it sounded." Remus said leading Ron and Harry to the boys dormitory's.

Lily and Hermione made their way up to the girls dormitories.

"So, what happened today?" asked Lily, opening her trunk and pulling out clothes a few clothes.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, no reason ... You just seem oddly tense is all." Lily shrugged.

"Really?It is horribly obvious?"

"No, not really." Lily said, holding up a white summer top and inspecting it.

"Here. What about this?" Lily asked after a few minutes, hanging over a light blue shirt and a white peasant skirt.

"I think this shade of blue would look really nice on you." Lily added.

"Thanks Lily," said Hermione.

Hermione changed in the girls washrooms, and came back out and performed a fake runway show, complete with a twirl.

"So?" Hermione asked after Lily stopped giggling.

"I think we should curl your hair." she said finally.

"Um... doesn't that take hours?" Hermione asked cautiously .

"No, not the way I do it, come here." Lily said motioning with her finger.

Hermione sighed as Lily undid her pony tail and started to brush through her bushy mane of "muskrat" hair.

---- ----- FLASHBACK ------ -------

_' It wont take too long, I just got this spell out of a magazine.' Lavender had pleaded, _

_'I should have known better, she was jealous of Ron and my friendship, she always was, why did I trust her?' Hermione thought now. _

_Lavender had raised her wand and started muttering spells._

_'Take a look Hermione, RON will just love it!" Lavender squealed _

_'Lavender, I've told you a million times, there is nothing between Ron and I, were just friends again, thats all.' Hermione had said._

_She looked in the mirror._

_Her hair had been made even frizzier! Not only that it looked like a mini afro! Not to mention it was burnt. Hermione had to spend nearly the whole Sunday she could have been working on her homework, but instead she spent it in the potions classroom working on an antidote_, Luckily _Prof. Mcgonigal had taken pity on her and helped her transfigure it back to normal._

-----END OF TACKY LITTLE FLASHBACK THINGER----

Hermione closed her eyes, since what Lavender had done, Hermione had never let anybody else touch her hair.

But this was Lily, and Lily was nice and wouldn't do nasty things like Lavender.

"All done." Lily announced.

"That was only, like, 5 minutes."said Hermione, astounded.

"I told you I worked fast." said Lily proudly, now going back over to her trunk to search for an outfit for herself.

Hermione looked in front of a mirror, her hair was, indeed, in perfect curls.

After helping Lily with an outfit, they where just in the middle of makeup when;

"Get your pretty girl asses down here." Hermione recognized Sirius' voice.

Almost instantly any other girls in the dorm recognized his voice and ran out to him.

"Sad." said Hermione to Lily. She had to admit, there was nothing wrong with the way Sirius looked, and he acted very sweet. And in the future, although he did seem very reckless he was also a good person and all. But Cedric Diggory had also been very cute, and very popular indeed, but he didn't have people swooning over him like that. Victor did though, but that might have been more because he was an international Quidditch player.

"I know."

Lily got changed into a sheer type long blue skirt and a white top that looked like she had purchased them together.

(remember its 1975)

Lily also got her hair straightened by Hermione, who, amazingly enough didn't do a completely horrible job.

"Lets go." said Lily, and the girls finally decided to go down stairs, figuring they had let Sirius and them wait long enough.  
Hermione had to admit, being more of a girly type girl was a bit fun.

The boys were waiting downstairs for them.

"Took you long enough!" said Sirius, tapping his foot dramatically.

Lily and Hermione both rolled their eyes.

"You look fine." Ron commented a few minutes later as they walked along through the castle.

"So do you." She replied curtly.

Sirius glanced at them and muttered something to James that sounded an awful lot like "Shes going to be a challenge." but Hermione figured shes imagined it , only she hadn't.

They reached a tunnel behind a painting of metal shapes. Said tunnel was damp and rather gross but Hermione could stomach it, it just felt like a tunnel her Ron and Harry would have taken to save the world once or twice.

_'I wonder if Voldemort is in power right now...' _Hermione found herself thinking.

_'yes, of course he is, but why then doesn't anybody talk about him?'_

_'Well, that should be obvious, nobody here had a Prophesy told saying "_Neither shall live while the other is alive" _or some other rubbish like that.' _

"What did you say Hermione?" asked Sirius, who had somehow sneaked up beside her when she wasn't paying attention.

She hadn't realized she had said part of her thought out loud.

"Oh, just muttering things, nothing important." said Hermione quickly.

"Ok." Sirius agreed, still looking skeptical.

They finally reached Hogsmead, and they all took in the fresh air.

Hermione got stuck with Ron for a bit when they all split up, mainly just because she knew Harry would want to be with his parents and future godfather.

"Its great to be here, isn't it Ron." Hermione stated, her tone the exact same all through her sentence.

"Sure." replied Ron, not even looking at her.

"I'm just so happy right now about everything I could do a cartwheel."said Hermione, for a moment forgetting that she was angry at the lanky red head beside her.

"A what?" asked Ron.

"A cartwheel." said Hermione.

"You don't know how to do a cartwheel?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't even know what a cart -a wadda is." said Ron, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll teach you!" said Hermione brightly.

"First put your arms like this." Hermione put her arms over her head and Ron followed.

"Then you do this."she said, flipping over in a nicely done cartwheel.

"Simple." said Ron, although for some reason he looked slightly red in the ears.

Ron did the same thing almost, he went sideways and landed on his arse.

Hermione laughed and so did Ron after a moment.

"Simple!" Hermione mocked.

Ron rolled his eyes and tried again, this time doing more of a somersault.

He sat there for a minute looking up at her, then they both broke out laughing.

"Its funny." Hermione started. "One, when I was about eight or so, we where practicing cartwheels, and I was wearing a skirt and it flew up and showed off my pretty pink knickers." She laughed.

"Um, Hermione?" said Ron catiousley.

Suddenly the girls expression went grim.

"Ron, look at me right now and tell me I'm not wearing a skirt."

After a bit more of that and finally some shopping, Hermione parted with Ron when he went into Zonko's.

She looked around for anybody, after not finding any familiar faces, Hermione started to walk to _The Three Broomsticks, _she stopped short however when she saw Sirius in the alley.

"Hey Sirius!" Hermione waved coming over to him.

"Hermione.." said Sirius.

Hermione didn't have any time to react, he had grabbed her and put her up against the wall.

"Sirius!" she gasped in surprise.

But as Sirius leaned into kiss her, Hermione found herself unable to protest, the smell of his cologne filled her lungs. The whole seen was just so gosh darn romantic!

------ ------ Ron's P.O.V ------ ------

_'I wonder where Hermione went.'_

_'Well, on the plus side shes not angry at me any more I spose.'_

_'I hope she likes these sugar quills, I remember her telling me they were her favorite.'_

_'Maybe she went to _The Three Broomsticks_, I bet thats it, we always meet there after a bit.'_

Ron turned a corner and proceeded to walk to the three broomsticks, but something caught his eye.

**Pause for dramatic string quartet ensemble. **

Ron stood there, looking at Sirius and Hermione. He couldn't think of anything else to do, then he turned and walked into _The Three Broomsticks_.

_'I guess she was still miffed at me after all.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, I must say I'm pretty gosh darn proud. I got a short, lame flashback-ish thing, AND a crushed Ron, and a confused Hermione all in one chapter! Hoorah! **

**Anyways, its rewritten now, although slightly different then the original I must say, but I hope its better.**

Anyways, please review so I know I'm doing okay.

xx

**b**

**Much Love,**

**KatrinaLee  
**


	7. Chapter 7: mo0ny

**----- ----- **Girls Dormitories ----- ----

Hermione blinked, the early morning light shining across her face. Untangling herself from the bedsheets, she stared around the room. It must've been late, because nobody was there. She knew normally she should have been a little hurt Lily or one of the other girls hadn't woken her up like usual. But right now, she was kind of happy not to have anybody to deal with.

Hopefully Lily hadn't mentioned any thing Hermione said last night to the boys. Although, she was pretty sure they would think Lily was crazy, anyways.

She huffed, then flopped down beside her sack and dug around for her school robes.

After getting changed, she gathered up her wand, and headed out the door.

She was skipping classes.

Something that she NEVER did.

But she had to go to the library because that was way more important right now.

_'Maybe, if I find a way to get us back really soon, I wont have to explain to Lily the whole future thing.'_

_'No, I can't do that!'_

_'But if I tell them, Harry will let it slip about how Petigrew is a traitor!'_

_'And that hes their son.'_

_'Wow, we are talking major league future changes here.'_

_'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. What have you gotten yourself into?'_

She entered through the library front doors. A much younger Madam Prince was sitting at her round desk at the middle of the room, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Hermione as she made her way to a back table.

She was determined to find out how to get them back, even if Dumbledore himself couldn't, and also, she would find out what would happen after they went back. Would everyone remember them, or would their memories be erased when they were in the present time?

One other question plagued Hermione's mind, as she searched through the stack of books she had picked from the shelves.

_'Will we ever get back?'_

She threw yet another book down onto the table after it proved to be useless to her.

_'What if Ron doesn't believe me when I tell him that kissing Sirius wasn't my fault?'_

_'I wonder what he thinks was happening between us?'_

_'Oh God, what if he never forgives me?'_

_'What if he hates me now?'_

_'Maybe he thought .. no, don't be ridiculous !'_

_'Its not like Ron and I are married! Or even going out for that matter!'_

_'I have a right to kiss whomever I please!'_

At this thought Hermione raised her hand to wipe off tears that were flooding down her cheeks.

She pulled out another book on time travel, all the books so far, and including this one were very basic. Then it hit her.

_'Of course there wouldn't be anything advanced here, they wouldn't want students mucking around with time!'_

Then, yet another light bulb flicked on in her mind...

_'The restricted section'_

Hermione peered around Madam Prince who was now very near to her stacking the shelves, If only she had Harry's invisibility cloak.

But Harry's invisibility cloak was here, only it wasn't Harry's yet.

Hermione tore off full speed towards the Common room, her heart racing.

When she finally got there she was very out of breath ,and sunk onto the floor for a moment after entering the common room.

The whole place was deserted, it was, after all around four o-clock in the afternoon.

Hermione gathered her strength and climbed the stairs to the boys dormitories.

She peered around, checking to see if the coast was clear, which, luckily it was.

"Thank heavens." Hermione sighed as she made her way into the room.

"Which one is James..." She questioned out loud, looking at the fourposter beds.

Hermione knew which one was Harry's instantly, for there was a heavy peppermint scent around his bed, and on his trunk was a picture of Ginny.

She spotted Ron's, she could tell it was him, It had the faintest smell of chocolate surrounding the bed. Probably from late night snacking on chocolate frogs.

The Hermione found Sirius' bed, it was easy to tell it was him because of that cologne.

_'What did Sirius do, dump a bottle of cologne on his bed sheets!'_ she thought.

Then she found it, James' bed, it had to be, who else would have a picture of him and Lily on the pillow?

Hermione found his trunk and lifted the cover, she didn't want to throw his things all about , so instead, she said;

"Accio invisibility cloak."

The liquid like cloak zoomed out into her hands. For a moment doubt overcame her. but she put it out of her mind and ran like a bat out of hell back to the library.

Hermione only stopped right outside the doors to put the cloak on then went in.

She cautiously made her way to the restricted section, watching Madam Prince out of the corner of her eye. casting "Alahermora" the iron gates clicked, before swinging out and open.

Once inside she searched for hours until she came across a book that interested her.

Hermione read silently...

_'Time does not go in circles, although it may seem it. Time goes in a straight line, it only makes you think you can master it.'_

Hermione turned the page.

_'Time is a dangerous thing to be meddled with, although it has never been proven that you can go back in time more than a few days it seems quite possible.'_

Hermione read the next paragraph

_'Time Turners are the only possible way to change time, that being, the ministry of magic scarcely lets anyone use them.'_

That was all for that book, Hermione plucked another off the shelf, it was titled...

The mysteries of time. By Akadora Samuels.

Hermione flipped threw the pages until one story caught her eye.

_'There once was a case, a few years back where a young woman lost a child, later she found the infant safely on her bed, being put there by a mirror like figure that vanished when she laid eyes on it. Later our sources say that she concocted a legal potion, making improvises by adding a genuine Time Turner, and a mix between powdered mugwort and fossilized sand, apparently she thought of the place and time she had to go and went there, she found, and returned the child, how we do not know. But when her past self saw herself she vanished. Also, Research done by my team confirm that after a full moon cathrim passes, the person(s) who fell back in time would vanish forever. Although, once again, this has not been proven.'_

Hermione's eyes grew wide, this had to be it, it had to be! And that would happen tonight.

_'Great,' _she thought, '_perfect timing.' _

But how to tell Dumbledore, he hadn't found the book yet, obviously, so maybe she had to help him.

Hermione pulled the book as far as the chain that connected it with the shelf allowed and then.

_'discendo.' _

The chain was severed.

Hermione put her wand back in her robes and tucked the book under her arm.

Madam Prince rushed into the room before Hermione had time to leave, she looked shocked and panicky as she started to shuffle books.

Then she saw the remainder of the chain dangling over the shelf, Hermione backed up under the invisibility cloak, only now noticing that the chain was glowing blue.

Trying hard to hold her breath , Hermione moved around Madam Prince and started to tip toe out into the main library again, leaving Madam Prince to her search for the stolen book.

Hermione realized if she gave the book to the present day Dumbledore nothing good could come of it, so she ( still hidden under the invisibility cloak ) searched for a place to leave the book that future Dumbledore would be sure to find.

Hermione knew just what to do.

She slipped the cloak off and covered the book with it, then reduced the lot of it, and stuffed it in her pocket.

Hermione ran so fast she smashed into a suite of armor, but her adrenalin was so high she hardly felt it. When she reached the great oak doors that lead to the outside she collapsed holding her sides.

"Hermione?" she heard Lily call.

_'Great, she'll be sure to want explanations.' _

"Are you alright? What happened?"" Lily asked.

Hermione was taken aback by Lily's kindness, she was so trusting!

"Your bleeding!" Lily exclaimed pointing at Hermione's ankle.

Sure enough Hermione saw her ankle and lower leg were covered in blood, and moments after looking Hermione was overcome with a great wave of pain coming from the injured area.

"I'm fine, thanks Lily, I just really have to see Hagrid about something."

"Why?" asked Lily, confused.

Hermione could see through a window from her spot on the floor, the sun would be setting soon, Dumbledore had to bring them back really soon, or else.

"Lily, I don't have time to explain, this is life and death!" Hermione moaned as she tried to stand up.

"Hermione, students are not aloud to go to Hagrid's cabin, its too far back in the forest." Lily said.

_'Shit, it must have been moved from now to 2005.' _Hermione thought as her ankle gave out and she met the hard floor again.

"Well, this has to get to him really soon, or else, Harry, Ron and I are all dead." said Hermione, very seriously.

"Really, why?" asked Lily, obviously very confused.

Hermione saw the look in Lil's eyes and decided, there was no chance now, nothing she could do would get the book to Hagrid fast enough so she might as well tell Lily the truth before the second night of the full moon came.

"Lily, I told you I'd tell you the truth, well here it goes."

Hermione said, her eyes darting around to make sure nobody overheard her, but the rest of the area in view seemed deserted.

"I read about this, its away to get us back to our time, hopefully, and ..." Hermione was cut off by Lily.

"What did you read about?"

"Oh, its a book, its wrapped in James' invisibility cloak iin my pocket.

Hermione was interrupted again.

"How did you know about that?"

"Because Harry inherited it from James, his father, and your his mother, so I figured James would have it, it was the only way to get into the restricted section, so I stole it, I was going to bring it back, I swear, then I found this book, it said all this stuff about this potion and maybe it could be reversed and it could get me and my friends back home..."

Hermione stopped, she was out of breath and her ankle was bleeding so heavily Hermione felt dizzy.

Lily saw this and took out her wand, then she started to try to stop the blood from coming.

"Lily, I'm so sorry I lied to you, and everybody, but now its too late, I failed them, both Harry and ... Ron, Now we'll all die, Ron will think that I never really loved him... I never got to tell him."

Tears seemed to be drowning Hermione, Lily all the time trying to help with her wound.

They stayed there in silence.

"You can't tell anybody about Harry, or you and James, it would disrupt the future." Hermione finished, still pouring out tears.

"Why does Hagrid need this book?" Lily asked

"Because, Dumbledore trusts him, I would tell him that I'm from the future, and in 2005 when I disappear, he could give Dumbledore the book." Hermione chocked.

"And there's no way to get the book to him in time?" Lily asked, tears brimming around her eyes.

"No, I don't think I could get to his cabin, through the forest, on one leg, when I don't even know were it is." said Hermione desperatly.

"And you think you could get, through the forest, on one leg, if you knew were the cabin was?" A deep voice joked, coming out from under the stairs. it was Sirius.

"Funny." Lily snapped impatiently.

Sirius came down and nealt by Hermione.

"Give me the book." He instructed.

Hermione closed her eyes against the pain and reached into her pocket. Once brought both the cloak, and the book out they returned to normal size.

Just then Hermione noticed Sirius was carrying a broom in his left hand, the book in his right.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked impatiently, silent tears still falling.

"Well ,I plan planning on flying. But if you have a better idea."

The he pushed open the door, book under his arm, and took off flying.

"Lily, get Hermione to the hospital wing, and tell Ron to go there to, I think they need to talk." Sirius said, and with that he took off in the direction of the forest.

Thats when Hermione passed out.

---- ---- ----- ----- ------ -----

**I hope you liked that chapter, as always please review and last but not least I know** _cathrim _**isn't a real word, but sorry, I'm not very intelligent and I couldn't think of anything else to put besides a word I made up that would represented the second day of the full moon. And I thought second day would work for two reasons, one its inbetween the last day and the first, so its kinda the middle. And second, its just perfect timing isn't it? Lol.**

**So thats another chapter rewritten. One to go!**

xx

much l0ve,

KatrinaLee


	8. Chapter 8: the final hours

Hermione and Lily watched Sirius fly off, the stolen book under his arm, the invisibility cloak discarded on the floor.

Lily turned to Hermione, "Lets get you to the hospital wing." she said, tucking the clock inside her pocket.

She helped Hermione up, supporting most of her weight and they started (very slowly) up to the hospital wing.

Once they got a few feet the classes let out and they were now going against the flow of students making their way to the great hall for supper.

Remus saw them and flung Hermione's other arm around him.

"What happened Hermione?" he asked, clearly very worried.

"Shes hurt, I'm getting her to the hospital wing." Lily stated

"I'll help." Remus volunteered, although really he was already supporting the remainder of her weight.

"Remus, actually could you go get the rest of the Marauders and Harry and Ron and meet us up at the hospital wing?" Hermione asked, groaning as her ankle bent the wrong way.

"Sure." Remus said gently replacing her arm and joining the horde of students going the other way.

"Remus! Don't bother with Sirius, hes not here!" Lily called after him.

"Where is he?" Remus asked getting dragged along with the crowd

"never mind." Lily started

"I'll explain in a few minutes." Hermione corrected.

Then Remus disappeared into throng of students.

Once Lily and Hermione had managed to limp up the hospital wing the others were already there.

James and Harry were talking and looking worried, Remus trying to calm Peter down and Ron, who was standing by a window, looking very distant.

Madam Pomphrey snatched Hermione away and onto a cot before some even knew she was there. Then, she began working on mending her leg.

"My dear, what happened to you?" she asked.

"I ran into a suit of armor." said Hermione, realising now how dumb that must sound.

"I'm always telling students no running in the halls but do they listen, over my petrified body!" Madam Pomphrey muttered more to herself than anyone else in the room.

When she had left to get some more supplies Hermione beckoned them all over.

"Harry, I think we should tell them." Hermione said, seeing as Harry was there son and Ron hadn't moved from the window.

Harry nodded but looked down.

Hermione sighed,

_'Why do I always have to do the dirty work.' _she thought taking a deep breath.

"The reason I was running, therefore knocking into the bloody armor." Hermione started, she noticed Harry glance up at her, apparently because she swore.

"Well, the reason I was running was because, I found a book, well actually I stole a book, using James' invisibility cloak." Hermione saw James tilt his head as if mentally asking _how does she know about that?_

"And I know about that because Harry" Hermione motioned to him "inherited it, because, we're from the future, and Harry... Harry is your son."

There where shocked faces all around, minus Lily, and Ron who still hadn't moved.

"Malfoy...er... Draco, he put something in our potion and we got transported back here."

"You can't tell anybody." Hermione added.

"Well, this book was in the restricted section, thats why I took your cloak James, and it told me about the potion, and it told me that we would die tonight if an antidote wasn't made." Hermione took another deep breath

"Well, since nobody else, really trustworthy, or living, or of age, was around I had to get the book to Hagrid, so he could give it to Dumbledore in the future." Hermione stopped as Madam Pomphrey came back in to finish healing her ankle.

"I want you to stay here overnight." She said glancing at the large crowd then returning to her office.

"Well, problem is, Hagrid's cabin isn't where I remembered it to be, and I couldn't get there in time and i ran into Sirius, after of course Lily started to help me with my ankle." Hermione said. At this Ron looked up at her, anger in his eyes.

"Well, thats where he is, he flew the book to Hagrid, and Lily had your cloak, James." finished Hermione, nodding towards the elder of the two Potters.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione, turning away so they wouldn't see the tears she had to wipe on her sleave.

"What about Sirius and you snogging by the three broomsticks, sorry about that!" said Ron sarcastically.

"Ron.." Hermione started but just then Sirius came in, looking windblown.

"That would be my fault."said Sirius, leaning against the door.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"I'm not really used to getting turned down, and Hermione, well, she did turn me down. Twice actually. Said she didn't like me like that, said that she didn't fall for cheap lines and she said she was taken." Sirius looked over at Ron.

"If I was that guy thats 'taken' her, I wouldn't give her back." Sirius didn't move his gaze from Ron.

"I don't care if she is from the future, she deserves a good man. She thinks that shes got one, but I don't know, does she Ron?" Sirius looked from Ron to Hermione and back to Ron.

"She does." Ron murmured, then he looked at her.

Hermione was still crying, silent tears running down her cheeks and dripping onto her lap.

James went over and sat on the bed beside Hermione and beckoned Harry over.

James put his arms around them both then squeezed Lily in as well, then Remus, Peter and Sirius went beside them, smiling, then Ron came and sat down beside Hermione, who had stopped crying. Ron wiped away her tears with the palm of his hand.

So there they were all sitting on the cot, when Lily's cat came trotting in.

"Oh, skittles, I forgot to feed you today." Lily remarked as the cat jumped up on the cot.

The cot buckled, then

Crunch

The cot landed on the floor.

They all started to laugh.

Ron leaned over to Hermione and kissed her gently on the lips, she wrapped her arms around him and then they heard Peter remark...

"Look, the half moon." They all looked up through the window, sure enough there was a red, half moon.

Harry, Ron and Hermione tingled, feeling as though a million tiny needles were sticking into them.

Hermione looked over at Ron, then at Harry, this was it, they would die, they would 'disappear' .

Ron was staring at her and Harry was laughing with Sirius and James. James with his arms wrapped around Lily, who was stroking her cat, and then Peter an Remus who where talking about something.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, (Harry not noticing until now that something was happening) heard no sound anymore, then there was a tearing sound, like fabric, then a shattering, like glass. They could actually feel glass raining down on them, leaving small but deep scratches upon them.

The others were gone, the cot was still there, except it wasn't on the floor. There were blurry figures buzzing back and forth, that the trio where just barely able to make out.

Harry closed his eyes, the shattered and tearing sounds getting louder.

Hermione reached over and grabbed both Harry's and then Ron's hands.

There was a final sickening crunching sound, and the blurry figures where no more, just one blinding light.

When they woke up there was a purple fog that covered everything.

There was loud coughing that didn't just come from the trio, it sounded ... older.

There came a figure, waving her hands wildly around through the cloud of purple substance.

"Goodness." She wheezed taking out her wand and muttering something. The fog was siphoned away into her wand.

Madam Pomphrey (much older than seen minutes ago) finished clearing away the fog then looked them up and down.

"Merlin." she whispered,

"Albus! Menerva! Severus! Rubius! Filch Anybody!" she yelled, running towards the door. When she came back, although hesitantly, she started to heal them. They had cuts, as if glass had sliced through some of their skin.

She levitated them each into there own cot.

Albus Dumbledore, closely followed by Minerva Magonigal, Severus Snape and Rubius Hagrid.

"Thank heavens, your alright." Professor Magonigal said, tears streaming down her face, came over to each of them.

"Thanks to a certain book, stolen from the Library years ago, three certain students where able to get back safely." Dumbledore said, an all knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Now, I believe these students should have some privacy, except for mister Potter, there is a girl out here who says that if I do not let her see you she will put a quite frightening Bat Bogey hex on me." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry got up and followed him out of the room.

The rest followed, until Ron and Hermione were left alone in the hospital wing, battered and bruised, tear stained and blood stained both.

Ron looked over at Hermione and went over to her.

"Hermione, I love you, and I'm sorry." said Ron, in one big, quick breath.

"You don't have to be." Hermione said.

Then they kissed, when they pulled apart Hermione said ...

"I love you to, Ronald. Obviously. But, why did you tell me now?" she seemed curios as to his sudden boldness.

"Because." he explained. "Before we left, I swore that if I made it out of this alive, that I would tell you." He blushed, and looked down at his hands.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a moving photograph, it had been taken at Hogsmead.

Hermione and Ron holding hands and smiling, Lily and James kissing, Peter waving, Harry wrinkling his nose at his parents, Remus reading and Sirius Lee Black smiling up at the photographer, a man who was payed 12 sicles to take the picture.

Ron smiled up at Hermione as Ginny and Harry entered the room, holding hands, just the way it should be.

_'Perfection.' _Hermione thought

The End...


	9. Chapter 9: Perfection

**OK, this might be the last chapter but I'm incapable of making up my mind so we'll have 2 see.**

**Plz read and review, as always much love Katrina Lee**

Hermione and Lily watched Sirius fly off, the bag containing the invisibility cloak and the stolen book flung over his shoulder.

Lily turned to Hermione, "Lets get you to the hospital wing." Lily said

She helped Hermione up, supporting most of her weight and they started (very slowly) up to the hospital wing.

Once they got a few feet the classes let out and they were now going against the flow of students making their way to the great hall for supper.

Remus saw them and flung Hermione's other arm around him.

"What happened Hermione?" he asked

"Shes hurt, I'm getting her to the hospital wing." Lily stated

"I'll help." Remus volunteered

"Remus, actually could you go get the rest of the Marauders and Harry and Ron and meet us up at the hospital wing?" Hermione asked, groaning as her ankle bent the wrong way.

"Sure." Remus said gently replacing her arm and joining the horde of students going the other way.

"Remus! Don't bother with Sirius, hes not here!" Lily called.

"Where is he?" Remus asked getting dragged along with the crowd

"never mind." Lily started

"I'll explain in a few minutes." Hermione corrected.

Then Remus disappeared into the horde of students.

Once Lily and Hermione had managed to limp up the hospital wing the others were already there.

James and Harry were talking and looking worried, Remus trying to calm Peter down and Ron, who was standing by a window, looking very distant.

Madam Pomphrey snatched Hermione away and onto a cot before some even knew she was there.

Madam Pomphrey started working charms on Hermione's leg.

"My dear, what happened to you?" she asked.

"I ran into a suit of armor." Hermione said

"I'm always telling students no running in the halls but do they listen, over my petrified body!" Madam Pomphrey muttered more to herself than anyone else in the room.

When she had left to get some more supplies Hermione beckoned them all over.

"Harry, I think we should tell them." Hermione said, seeing as Harry was there son and Ron hadn't moved from the window.

Harry nodded but looked down.

Hermione sighed,

_'Why do I always have to do the dirty work.' _Hermione thought taking a deep breath.

"The reason I was running, therefore knocking into the bloody armor." Hermione started, she noticed Harry glance up at her, apparently because she swore.

"Well, the reason I was running was because, I found a book, well actually I stole a book, using James' invisibility cloak." Hermione saw James tilt his head as if mentally asking _how does she know about that?_

"And I know about that because Harry" Hermione motioned to him "inherited it, because, we're from the future, Harry is your son."

There where shocked faces all around, Ron still didn't move.

"Malfoy, Draco, he put something in our potion and we got transported back here."

"You can't tell anybody." Hermione added.

"Well, this book was in the restricted section, thats why I took you cloak James, and it told me about the potion, and it told me that we would die tonight if an antidote wasn't made." Hermione took another deep breath

"Well, since nobody else, really trustworthy, or living, or of age, was around I had to get the book to Hagrid, so he could give it to Dumbledore in the future." Hermione stopped as Madam Pomphrey came back in to finish healing her ankle.

"I want you to stay here overnight." She said glancing at the large crowd then returning to her office.

"Well, problem is, Hagrid's cabin isn't where I remembered it to be, and I couldn't get there in time and i ran into Sirius, after of course Lily started to help me with my ankle." Hermione said at this Ron looked up at her, anger in his eyes.

"Well, thats where he is, he flew the book to Hagrid, and you cloak James." Hermione finished nodding to him.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What about Sirius and you snogging by the three broomsticks, sorry about that!" Ron said sarcasticly.

"Ron.." Hermione started but just then Sirius came in, looking windblown.

"That would be my fault." Sirius said leaning against the door

Everybody turned to look at him.

"I'm not really used to getting turned down, and Hermione, well, she did turn me down, twice actually, said she didn't like me like that, said that she didn't fall for cheap lines and she said she was taken." Sirius looked over at Ron.

"If I was that guy thats 'taken' her, I wouldn't give her back." Sirius didn't move his gaze from Ron.

"I don't care if she is from the future, she deserves a good man, she thinks that shes got one, but I don't know, does she Ron?" Sirius looked from Ron to Hermione and back to Ron

"She does." Ron murmured, then he looked at her.

Hermione was still crying, silent tears running down her cheeks and dripping onto her lap.

James went over and sat on the bed beside Hermione and beckoned Harry over,

James put his arms around them both then squeezed Lily in as well, then Remus, Peter and Sirius went beside them, smiling, then Ron came and sat down beside Hermione, who had stopped crying, he wiped away her tears with the palm of his hand.

So there they were all sitting on the cot, when Lily's cat came trotting in.

"Oh, skittles, I forgot to feed you today." Lily remarked as the cat jumped up on the cot.

The cot buckled, then

Crunch

The cot landed on the floor.

They all started to laugh.

Ron leaned over to Hermione and kissed her gently on the lips, she wrapped her arms around him and then they heard Peter remark...

"Look, the half moon." They all looked up threw the window, sure enough there was a red, half moon.

Harry, Ron and Hermione tingled, feeling as though a million tiny needles were sticking into them.

Hermione looked over at Ron, then at Harry, this was it, they would die, they would 'disappear' .

Ron was staring at her and Harry was laughing with Sirius and James, James with his arms wrapped around Lily, who was stroking her cat, and then Peter an Remus who where talking about something.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, (harry not noticing until now that something was happening) heard no sound anymore, then there was a tearing sound, like fabric, then a shattering, like glass, they could actually feel glass raining down on them, leaving small scratches.

The others were gone, the cot was still there, except it wasn't on the floor, there were blurry figures buzzing back and forth.

Harry closed his eyes, the shattered and tearing sounds getting louder.

Hermione reached over and grabbed both Harry's and then Ron's hands.

There was a final sickening crunching sound the blurry figures where no more, just one blinding light.

When they woke up there was a purple fog that covered everything.

There was loud coughing that didn't just come from the trio, it sounded older.

There came a figure, waving her hands wildly around threw the cloud of purple substance.

"Goodness." She wheezed taking out her wand and muttering something, the fog was siphoned away into her wand.

Madam Pomphrey (much older than seen minutes ago) finished clearing away the fog then looked them up and down.

"Merlin." she whispered,

"Albus! Menerva! Severus! Rubius! Filch Anybody!" she yelled, then she started to heal them, they had cuts, as if glass had sliced threw some of their skin.

She levitated them each into there own cot.

Albus Dumbledore, closely followed by Minerva Magonigal, Severus Snape and Rubius Hagrid.

"Thank heavens, your alright." Professor Magonigal said, tears streaming down her face, came over to each of them.

"Thanks to a certain book, stolen from the Library years ago, three certain students where able to get back safely." Dumbledore said, an all knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Now, I believe these students should have some privacy, except for mister Potter, there is a girl out here who says that if I do not let her see you she will put a quite frightening Bat Bogey hex on me." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry got up and followed him out of the room.

The rest followed until Ron and Hermione were left alone in the hospital wing, battered and bruised, tear stained and blood stained.

Ron looked over at Hermione and went over to her.

"Hermione, I love you, and I'm sorry." Ron said

"You don't have to be." Hermione said.

Then they kissed, when they pulled apart Hermione said ...

"I love you to."

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a moving photograph, it had been taken at Hogsmeat.

Hermione and Ron holding hands and smiling, Lily and James kissing, Peter waving, Remus reading and Sirius Lee Black smiling up at the photographer, a man who was payed 12 sicles to take the picture.

Ron smiled up at Hermione as Ginny and Harry entered the room, holding hands, just the way it should be.

_'Perfection.' _Hermione thought

The End...


End file.
